


that damn pair of converse

by whyiwrite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, SuperCorp, The Danvers Family (Supergirl TV 2015), kara is a cute mess, supercorp in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyiwrite/pseuds/whyiwrite
Summary: A pair of shoes can lead to many things





	that damn pair of converse

“Alex!” Before she could even open her eyes, a large body landed on hers, eliciting a groan. “Wake up!” 

“Kara?” Alex croaked out, eyes still shut tight. “What time is it? What’s going on?” 

“Wake up, wake up.” 

Much to her body’s dismay, she cracked open an eye. At the sight of the time she couldn’t help but sigh. “Kara why am I being woken up at 12:01?” 

Without answering her, Kara flung her arms around her. “Happy birthday Alex.” A soft smile fell on her lips as she whispered a thanks while pulling her close. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Munchkin.” 

“How does it feel to finally be a teenager?” 

“About the same as it felt to be twelve.” 

Minutes passed without either of them moving. Alex was a minute away from slumber when the weight on top of her suddenly disappeared. Her eyes snapped open to see the blonde standing at the foot of her bed, a neatly wrap gift in her hands. 

“I got you a present.” Her voice got low, eyes never leaving the ground. “I hope you like it Alex.” 

“Thanks Kara. I’m sure I’ll love it.” With that, she took the gift and pulled Kara onto the bed. Sitting criss crossed on the bed, Alex draped the blanket over them both before tackling the present. The huge bow was quickly placed on the younger one’s head, giggles filling the room. Ripping through the wrapping paper, the girl paused at the sight of her gift. 

5 months earlier...

“But Mom,” the oldest Danvers’ sister whined, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “All of my friends have them and I really want them.” 

“Alex, sweetie. If all of your friends jumped off a bridge, would you jump off?” 

“These are shoes.” 

Eliza held back her eye roll. She wasn’t sure if she should be proud of raising such an intelligent daughter or kicking herself for Alex’s quick retorts. “Fine.” She held up a finger, pausing her daughter’s cheers. “Only if you share with Kara.” 

The younger girl was sat in front of the television, watching whatever cartoon was on. At the sound of her name, the blonde glanced up. “Shoes?” When she first arrived at the Danvers’ house, she was met with dozens of shoes. It always amazed her how Alex managed to fit them all in her closet.

“Do you want to share a pair of shoes with Alex?” 

Blue eyes met brown. “No thank you.” After only a few months of living with the older girl, Kara knew that Alex did not want to share. For Alex, sharing a room was quite enough. 

“I just wanted a damn pair of converse.” Alex mumbled as she walked up the stairs, the little girl following close behind. 

The birthday girl’s eyes swelled up with tears as she recalled the memory. Before she could utter another thank you, light snores began to fill the room. A grin fell on her face as she stared down at the little girl and the gift. 

When Eliza found them the next morning, Kara’s hair was ruffled and Alex had nearly taken the entire blanket. But the bow was still stuck in between blonde locks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
